The common equipment presently used for ice fishing is a length of line attached to a pole. One disadvantage of this conventional arrangement is that when the fish takes the bait and/or hook, the line is under immediate tension which may result in breakage of the line or loss of the bait and/or hook. When a rod and reel are used for fishing in cold weather, there is a tendency for the reel to freeze up and become inoperable.